Videoconferencing is becoming a popular tool for real time and interactive communications for companies and individuals across time zones and locations, especially with increased safety issues, privacy issues and travel-related stress. Recent advances in networked video telephony, such as the quality of service provisions in Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) and H.264 video compression standards, have greatly improved the accessibility of video conferencing technology over broadband internet connections. However, despite such advances, great distances are still very frequently travelled, mainly in the business world, in order to have a more personal contact, as video conferencing equipment is generally considered to be expensive to purchase and operate, and are also associated with unsatisfactory quality.
It is thus an object of the present invention to mitigate or obviate at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages.